


Pose For Me

by LittleSpoole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Smut, Photography, Sexual Content, sexy photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: Jon gets a new camera for work and wants you to help test it, but his tests for it better not make it to the store...





	Pose For Me

It had been a relatively quiet day at the office. RTX had come and gone, and you were happily nestled in the two week spot where it was too soon to plan for next year and all the work from the last was done. You were able to get home pretty early as well, so you started cooking for you and Jon.

Jon was definitely the greatest perk that came with working at Rooster Teeth. You two had started to flirt pretty quickly after you got hired, so it was only a matter of time before you were dating. He was a great guy, and you couldn’t be happier. You smiled to yourself as you got out some ingredients for a quick dinner. It was then you heard the door unlock.

“Hey!” You called over your shoulder. “I’m in the kitchen!”

“Have you started making anything?” He yelled back. 

“Uhm, not yet? Why?” 

“Come here!” you smiled at his tone. As you walked to the front hall you wondered what he was up to. You wiped your hands on your jeans and bounced towards his voice.

When you turned the corner, you saw him setting down a box in the living room.

“What did you buy?” You asked of him. 

“Nothing, but I did get a pretty cool toy from work…” He then pulled out a large and clearly expensive camera and a few shirts. “The store has new merch… would you model so I can see how this bad boy works?” He smiled and handed you the stack of shirts. 

“Oh jeez,” you smiled and took one from the top. It was Gus with Japanese writing and a red hand print on his exposed stomach. “This is nice.” 

“Just throw it on, please?” He kissed you on the forehead and you trotted to the bathroom to quick switch. When you came back, Jon was fiddling with the settings on his new camera. He looked up at you and smiled. “Wow, you even make Gus look good.”

“Where do you want me to stand?” You adjust the tee on the edges. 

“Uh, I wanna see how this does in low light, ca you… can you stand in the closet?” He nodded towards the small linen closet just off the living room. You gave him a funny look, but walked over and opened the door, stepping into the 1 foot open gap. 

“Cool okay, so just uh, pose for me?” He gave you that winning smile over the top of the lens and you laughed at his request.

“How?” you giggled.

“Just, I don’t know, do that thing with your body where you look irresistible!” You did nothing, trying to figure out how to move. “Perfect, just like that!” He was such a damn flirt. You moved your arms to your hips as the rapid capture clicked away. He looked at the screen once, took a few more, then stepped back to consider.

“That’s impressive…” he mumbled into the camera. “And the camera is nice too.” He looked up at you, the checky man. “Hey, can you stand by the window? Lets see how this washes…” 

You followed him again to the large bay window you had and leaned against it.

“Like this?” You jokingly tried a sex pose, your right hand behind your head with the shirt tugging up at your waist. Jon looked up from his camera for a moment and did a double take. 

“Yeah…” He bit his lip as he leaned into the camera. “Just like that.”

You had to smile, the way he made your heart flutter with those sultry looks. As he clicked away, you leaned to the side and pushed out your ass, maybe a flick of the tongue for just a moment?

When he looked up from the camera you could see the fire in his eyes, but he wanted to play the game too. “Nice, those will look great in the store.”

“Oh, sure.” You rolled your eyes. 

“Here, let me see one more thing…” He twisted a knob on top and then steadied his shot. “Just uh… Take it off.” 

Your face must have been a work of art at those words as Jon started snapping before you had even moved. After a short nervous laugh, you found your hands playing at the hems of your shirt. You swayed back and forth before slowly teasing it up to the bottom of your bra. By now, you had started walking to the couch and Jon’s lense, whether he knew it or not, followed. You sat on the couch and leaned back as the camera flashed, and  spread your legs. Then you pulled the shirt all the way off. 

Jon finally stopped and stared at you, lowering the camera to look you up and down. 

“Yeah…” he smiled. “You’re gorgeous.”

You blushed as he set down the camera on a chair and took a seat next to you on the couch, holding your face in his soft hands and kissing you. 

“Mmm… I bet marketing is going to love those shot…” He hummed with a chuckle.

“Don’t you dare…” You smiled into his kiss.

“Oh? How can I not share such a work of art?” He pulled away and his lips scathed your ear. “You’re my magnum opus, baby.” 

He tugged at your earlobe with his teeth and you finally let out the moans that had been building up in your chest. You retaliated by tugging the hem of his fitted shirt out from his pants and ran your nails on his skin. He growled his approval and pressed his growing buldge between your legs.

“More…” You sighed.

“More?” You opened your eyes and saw him smiling down at you. “Then let’s go.” He stood and held out a hand to help you up. You took it and started towards the bedroom, prompted by a slap on the ass. You smiled, entered the bedroom, and laid on the bed. 

It’s then you saw he had picked up the camera. He lifted it to his eye.

“Okay, now… pose for me.” 

And you obliged. 


End file.
